


Fatherhood

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Background Relationships, Children, Episode Related, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos introduces Aramis and Marie properly (Coda fic for 3x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr for the prompt, "Portamis bonding over tiny Marie. Hi, meet your uncle! Well, your other dad. Kinda both... sort of fumbling"
> 
> Also this is my 500th fic posted to Ao3. I feel very accomplished.

“Oh,” Aramis says, so quiet it’s nearly an exhale. “Look at her…”

Aramis is already reaching for her before he can quite question it, eyes only on her face – tiny and round. He hears Porthos chuckle, though, just as quiet as Aramis’ words. He holds her out to Aramis. Already he’s perfectly gentle in holding her, like he’s been holding her since the moment she was born, and it’s a seamless exchange between his arms and Aramis’. Aramis feels choked up, hushed and overwhelmed, as he holds Porthos’ daughter in his arms. It feels an eternity since he held a child this small in his arms, since he held—

He swallows down a thick lump in his throat and shakes his head, blinking rapidly a few times before he offers the little girl in his arms a small, warm smile. He’s already rocking her, he realizes, and she’s looking up at him, soothed. 

Porthos’ hand – large, so large, it seems colossally large now in comparison to her – reaches out and rests on the crown of her little head. She makes one of those sleepy, chirruping sounds that young babies make and Aramis’ heart melts. 

“Elodie says she hasn’t been baptized yet,” Porthos says, his voice low – so as not to rouse her or so as not to disrupt Aramis with her, Aramis isn’t sure. “When she is, I hope – would you be her godfather?” 

Aramis makes a wounded sound and she shifts in his arms. He rocks her more, apologetic, until she settles before he, finally, looks up at Porthos. Porthos is watching him so carefully, his hand still on top of his daughter’s head, but looking at Aramis – worried, perhaps, or hopeful. 

“Of course,” Aramis whispers, his hands shaking. “Of – of course I will. You don’t even have to ask.” 

Porthos smiles, really smiles – brighter than he’s seen in a long time. Aramis makes a soft sound and leans forward, kissing Porthos before he can second-guess it. Porthos kisses him back around that smile, touches at his cheek with his free hand and runs his thumb along his jaw. It is, quite possibly, the sweetest kiss he’s ever received from Porthos. Aramis finds that he really can’t breathe.

“Marie,” Porthos says – and it’s the softest he’s ever heard Porthos’ voice, completely different from any voice he’s heard from Porthos before – not with women, not with Aramis himself, not even with Elodie. “This is your Uncle Aramis… And your godfather.” He glances up at Aramis, fumbles for a moment, “Your… other father, too.” 

Aramis laughs, his hands shaking at the distinction. He loathes to do it, but he holds Marie back out to her father and Porthos takes her into his arms. Aramis’ hands are shaking too badly to feel safe holding her, although he hates to let her go. He steps closer, though, as she settles in Porthos’ arms, snuggling in towards his chest. She looks phenomenally small in Porthos’ arms. 

“Other father?” Aramis asks, feels the sting of tears in his eyes – feeling too much of everything at once and unable to even place names to it all. 

“If you want,” Porthos says, voice cautious and purposefully reserved. 

Aramis looks up at him. Porthos is looking at him, hopefully. 

“But Elodie,” Aramis hedges. 

“I wouldn’t have let her marry me without telling her,” Porthos answers, his voice still just as cautious – held-back, careful, observing Aramis for his reactions. 

Aramis’ stomach feels tender, flopping and shifting inside of him. He reaches out his hand, touching at Marie’s head now and leaning in, kissing Porthos again – slower, more practiced this time. He slides his mouth against his, feels the soft breath of his name on Porthos’ lips, the scrape of his teeth, the roll of his tongue. It’s been a long time since he’s let himself feel this, feel all of this at once, just to kiss him and to luxuriate in that kissing. When they part, they linger, and Porthos presses his forehead to his. 

“I could… I could be all three, I think,” Aramis whispers, his heart overfull. 

Porthos smiles, and brushes his nose to his – an obscenely sentimental gesture that only makes Aramis chuff out a small laugh, feeling lighter than he did only moments before. 

“Marie,” Porthos whispers to his daughter, a hint of humor to his voice now. Happiness. “This is Aramis. He’s your father, uncle, and godfather. He’s very accomplished.”

Aramis laughs, warmer still, slightly watery. He presses his face into Porthos’ neck and then turns his head, looking down at Marie – smiling fondly to see her lapsing into sleep. He lifts his arm to support her weight alongside Porthos’. Together, they hold her.


End file.
